La bubulle
by Fairytail-fan couples
Summary: Voilà un petit one shot concernant quelque couple de notre guilde préfèré ! J'espère que cela vous plairera ! Tout commence un jour normal à la guilde ... Ou pas ;) couple Gruvia, mirafried, nalu, elfever et Jerza assuré


**Salut**** tout le monde ! Donc voilà une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et j'espère qu'elle vous plairera ! Le petit couple de cette histoire est GrayxJubia ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Cette histoire commence des années après l'attaque de Tartaros et la défaite de Zeleph et Acnologia, dans la guilde de mage la plus puissante et la plus connue de tout Fiore, je veux bien sûr parler de Fairy Tail !

Dans le grand bâtiment de Magnolia, où tout les mages étaient reunis, c'était la routine habituelle, donc à savoir une bagarre entre Gray et Natsu, Kanna qui boit comme un trou, Elfman et Gadjeel qui viennent à l'instant de rejoindre la baston, Lucy et Lévy discutant à propos d'un livre avec Erza en train de manger son fraisier adoré, et Wendy,Carla et Jubia parlant des garçons de la guilde. Au bar, Luxus et le maître étaient en train de siroter leur bière et de discuter calmement avec Mirajane, et non loin de là à une table, les Raijins avec Lissana en train de discuter aussi, mais avec plus d'animation.

Bref, une journée habituelle dans cette guilde. A une exception près ...

_ Maman, ze peut demander à tâta mira un zus d'orange, demanda une petite au cheveux bruns clair à une certaine fée verte.

_ Moi aussi ze peut demander à maman un zus d'orange papa, rajouta une petite fille au cheveux verts à un mage de Runes.

_ Bien sur allez y, répondit Evergreen d'un ton doux, plutôt inhabituel venant d'elle.

Sur ce, les deux bambins de 3 ans se précipitèrent au bar, où Jubia venait d'y aller pour demander quelque chose à la barmaid:

_ Mirajane pourrais tu donner à Jubia 2 biberon de lait? C'est bientôt l'heure de manger pour Ame et Yuki et tu les connais quand ils ont faim.

_ Oh bien-sûr ! Ne t'inquiète pas Jubia, je t' apporte ça dans 5 minutes, s'exclama l'albinos.

Puis la bleuté retourna auprès de ses deux faux jumeau, Yuki, petite fille au cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus océan, assez casse cou même si elle n'a que 1 ans et Âme, petit garçon au cheveux bleu et au yeux noir, plutôt timide contrairement à sa sœur jumelle mais tout de même curieux de temps à autre. Il va de soit que ces deux bambins sont également les enfants de Gray Fullbuster.

La petite fille était sur les genoux de sa tante Lucy, qui observait distraitement les deux mages turbulent en train de se battre pendant qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil de temps à autre à sa petite fille Nashi, issue de l'union du dragon de feu et de la constellationiste, qui dormait paisiblement dans la poussette, avec quelque mèche de cheveux rose lui tombant sur son petit front. La jeune Yuki, pendant ce temps observait avec admiration son papa en train de se battre, tout en rigolant des chatouilles que lui faisait la blonde pour la distraire autrement.

Ame pendant ce temps était assi par terre, en train de jouer tranquillement avec des petites figurines de glace que lui faisait quotidiennement son père. Il était tellement concentré dans son petit monde imaginaire, qu'il n'entendit pas Erza gueulait après ceux qui venait de écraser pour la énième fois son gâteau, tandis que son fils de trois ans nommé Simon, qui avait les même cheveux roux que sa mère, et la tatouage sur l'œil gauche comme son père, Jellal, dévorait sa propre part de gâteau à côté de son père sur le bar, qui était surpris de le voir toujours aussi calme.

Si Titania se mêlait à présent de la bagarre, nul doute qu'elle finira dans les 5 prochaines minutes. Cependant, tandis que Jubia s'installait à côté de Lucy en attendant les biberons pour ses petits, la mage d'eau remarqua soudainement un projectile, qui ressemblait fortement à une assiette en porcelaine, s'approcher dangeuresement de son fils qui ne se douter de rien. Et lorsque l'objet fut sur le point d'entrer en collision avec le pauvre garçon, la jeune mère eu juste le temps de s'écrier:

_ Âme attention !

Le bambin en question leva la tête, surpris et vis l'assiette à 2 cm de son visage. Il cligna les yeux une fois et ...

Bloup !

Deja en entendant le cris désespéré de Jubia, la plupart des mages présents s'était retourné, mais en voyant ce qui se passait devant eux, même Wakaba avait lâché sa pipe .

Les plus surpris de tous devaient sans doute être Gray et Jubia. Et pour cause, au lieu de se fracasser contre le petit garçon, l'assiette était à présent recouvert d'une sphère d'eau au dessus de la tête du garçon.

Apres avoir repris ses esprits, la sirène accoura jusqu'à son petit et le pris dans ses bras, avant de l'éloigner de la bulle d'eau, qui quelques instants après, disparut et laissa l'assiette se fracasser au sol.

Le silence regnait toujours dans le bâtiment et tout le monde regardait à présent le petit qui était blotti dans les bras de sa mère, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde !

La mère du petit en question, se mis à genoux, puis posa le garçon par terre avant de lui demander, même en sachant qu'il ne pourra pas répondre :

_ Mais enfin Âme, comment as-tu fais ça ?

Le pauvre bébé, lui, pencha la tête de côté et se dit dans sa tête

" Bah, z'ai appelé la bubulle, et la bubulle elle est venue "

Bref, ce fut une journée habituelle pour la guilde de Fairy Tail. Mais les jeunes parents ne sont pas près d'être au bout de leur surprise,pour le meilleur comme pour le pire !

Fin

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit one shot vous aura plus! N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;) A bientôt !**


End file.
